Home Sweet Home more of it :
by Linz3
Summary: I dunno how to add\create chapters, so here's a TINY bit more... bare with me sorry


"Jimmy..." Bobby started off. He was hoping Jimmy would make the first move, let all of his amotions out and all Bobby would have to do was nod. Appariantly, that was not the case. "Jimmy, you're a great guy. Personally, Nicole sounded kinda bitchy-"  
  
"Nicole was perfect, Bobby. I'm sure in your eye's Lindsay is perfect too. The woman you love is... always perfect." Jimmy said, staring into space.   
  
'Wow Jimmy was in there deep' Bobby thought. He decided he would give Eugine a second call, tell him to come right away. Maybe if Lindsay let him, he could get Jimmy a little drunk. No, Lindsay would have to let him, he stayed with Bobby and Zoie all day, she couldn't compete with that. "Jimmy, listen. Eugine and I, we're going out tonight. You need to get this off your mind, why don't you come along. We'll have a few beers-"   
  
"Bobby, I know what your trying to do. I need to talk to someone. If not you, fine, but-" Bobby knew Lindsay, Helen, and Ellenor would never let him go back in without Jimmy. So he decided he would play the shrink for tonight. How bad could it be?  
  
Lindsay and Helen were finishing up diner as Ellenor went to help Zoie go to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow, I hated potty training. Thank God Bobby's done w\ that now." She said as she chopped up cucumbers.  
  
"Lindsay... I know being a defense lawyer is a very stressful job, but he couldn't squeeze in the time to learn how to pee?" Helen said, smiling.  
  
"You're funny." Lindsay said, smiling back.  
  
"I know how to pee!" Little Bobby said angrily, standing on his chair.  
  
"I know you do sweety. Now get down and wash your hands, we're gunna eat soon." Lindsay said as she put the cucumbers into their salad.  
  
"ZOIE!" Was heard from the bathroom as Lindsay laughed with Helen. Even Little Bobby giggled a little.  
  
"It's a nightmare at home with that bathroom. Between Ellenor and Zoie, I never put on the right amount of eye shaddow." Helen said, dissapointed.  
  
"Babe, just get a dresser with a mirror that's not full of pictures of Tom Cruise, and you would be fine." Lindsay said, soothingly. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Little Bobby yelled as he raced over to the door and opened it up to find Kendall and Eugine.  
  
"Hey Bobby." Eugine said smiling at him. Kendall walked over and handed Lindsay a case of beer.  
  
"Come on Kendall, you never leave me without a hug." Lindsay said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Lindsay." Kendall said, opening a wide smile and hugging Lindsay.   
  
"Eugine, Bobby's outside with Jimmy. Personal crisis, his girlfriend dumped 'im." Lindsay explained over Kendall's shoulder.  
  
"Helen, do me a favor and hand me three of those beers. Something tells me we'll be out there a while." Eugine said, rolling his eyes as he headed to the porch.  
  
"Kendall, you can turn on the game if you want, I think they're just talking though." Lindsay said as Kendall walked over to the T.V.  
  
"Hey Kendall, will you play ball with me please?" Little Bobby asked politely.  
  
"Bobby, that's up to him. He might want to hear them talk." Lindsay said to her son. But Little Bobby gave Kendall a look he couldn't resist.  
  
"Sure Buddy. They're just talking anyway. Come on, we'll go out in the front of the building." Kendall said as he led Little Bobby outside happily. Little Bobby ran to get his bat, baseball, and mits.  
  
"Kendall, keep an eye on him, OK? No street." She said.  
  
"Sure I'll watch him. Lindsay, call us in when it's ready." Kendall said as the boy emerged with all of his equiptment. Lindsay watched her son excited and smiled. Little did she know what hell Bobby and Eugine were going through.  
  
Home Sweet Home pt. 5  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the mention of Melissia, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.   
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank.  
  
Summary- Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!  
  
"And I walk in and there she is, on the couch with him!" Jimmy said in between sips of his beer. That must have been the seventh time Jimmy had told the story. Bobby and Eugine exchanged nervous glances. How deep was Jimmy in?  
  
"Jimmy... excuse Eugine and I for a sec. We just have to help the women finish diner." Bobby lied. Eugine picked up the white lie quickly and excused himself to the kitchen.  
  
"Eugine, you've gotta take him for a little, I'm going crazy. This is all I'm gunna hear for the next week. Jimmy, he's a great guy, but-" Bobby was almost down on his knee's as Eugine shook his head.  
  
"Bobby, I've got Kendall for the next few day's, I hardly have enough room for myslef in my place. But why don't you ask Lucy, or maybe Rebecca?" Eugine could see what Bobby was going through, and he couldn't even last an hour talking to Jimmy about this.   
  
"Rebecca's in Lake George and Lucy... come on Eugine, Lucy?" Bobby said, laughing.  
  
"Well, Rebecca is gunna be back on Tuesday, so just hold over till tomorrow man." Eugine said. Rebecca was too nice to turn Jimmy down. Besides, Rebecca lived alone, she could use the company. Ellenor had Helen and Zoie and vise versa. Bobby ahd Lindsay and Bibby Jr. and same for Lindsay. Lucy... Lucy just had her own little wolrd over there.  
  
"OK, sounds good. Come on man, let's go listen to his story for the 20th time." Bobby said.   
  
"Yeah, fine. Hey... could I grab a few more beers?" Eugine asked.  
  
"Sure, we might be out there for a while." Bobby laughed and they went outside. (I know this was only very little, sorry, I'll keep adding though! 


End file.
